1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaded-pole A.C. motor, and more particularly, to such a motor that includes a dynamic brake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shaded-pole A.C. motors are widely used for low cost applications where high torque is not required. To stop these motors, a dynamic brake such as the ones used in other types (split capacitor, etc.) of A.C. motors is not feasible. The dynamic brakes typically involve the application of a D.C. current through to stator's winding to stop the rotor's rotation. However, the low resistance of the stator's winding would cause a high D.C. current to go through deteriorating, or even possibly destroying, the stator's winding. The inventor herein found a solution by including a secondary or brake coil with a relatively higher resistance to permit the safe application of the braking D.C. voltage.